Till The Bitter End
by spunky-blonde-gurl
Summary: Harry Ron and Hermione are out to finish off Voldemort. But with new and unexpected help will they reach their goal faster? The story is full of romance. There will be some new charectors and lots of old. There will also be many surprising twist. Major sp
1. A Haunting Letter

Chapter One 

Harry woke up from his deep sleep. It had been a almost a month since he left Hogwarts and returned to the Dursleys for the last time. Harry once again had the same nightmare that had been haunting him. Dumpledors cold emotionless face on the on the cold steps with Harry trapped against the wall unable to help him. If only this had been a dream if only it hadn't come true. Then he could return to Hogwarts in September and be normal for a little while longer. The truth was that it wasn't a dream. It seems that things he cares for most in the world seem to leave him. How much longer did he have to wait in this hellhole? All he wanted to do was leave his aunt and uncles house and find Voldemort and kill him or be killed.

The only comfort he got was from Ron and Hermione. No matter what they promised that they would go with him to whatever end. He was angry yet happy that they showed so much love towards him. This should have been a time where Harry could rejoice he was about to turn seventeen and a legal wizard. A thundering roar of his name interrupted Harry's angry thoughts.

"HARRY! What have we told you about mail from those freaks at school!" Uncle Vernon boomed.

_I had better get down there before he explodes… But who would send me owl post other than Hermione and Ron._

As Harry entered the kitchen he look from his Aunt to his Uncle. They looked at him with piercing judgmental eyes. Dudley sat at the table in his over sized chair for his over sized bottom looking smug knowing that Harry would be in trouble.

"What is it I'm being blamed for this time" Harry said in a expressionless tone.

"The fact that your freak friends are sending you post to our kitchen" Uncle Vernon was swelling in size.

"They aren't freaks just because they are wizards"

"No mostly because they are your friends" Dudley chimed in but soon regretted it because Harry gave him a stare that threatened the use of magic on him"

"Now, now Duders" Uncle Vernon's voice changed when talking to Dudley. " What should I do with the letter. I bet its nothing important."

"I have no idea who its from and you had better give it to me"

"And what if I don…" It was to late Harry took three long strides and whipped the letter from his uncles grubby hands. Then ran up stairs to his room and locked the door.

The letter was unlike any letter Harry had seen before. Not that it was shaped differently. But it looked somehow different.

To Harry Potter 

This was all it had on the front. _Who could have sent this? It could be dangerous to open a trick from Voldemort or one of his followers. Why wouldn't they want him to know they're name? What if this letter is important though? _Harry had thought long enough about this matter and decided to open it. Harry carefully opened the letter.

To: Harry Potter 

_This is not a letter of well being although I am interested to know if you are well. The death of Albus Dumpledor has brought a great cloud of grief on myself. I have orders from him to help you in whatever way possible. Honoring my word I send you this letter to ask of you to come to me so I can help you. Your friends Hermione and Ron are welcome to come. Dumpledor had informed me that you three are almost inseparable. If you agree to my help and Dumpledors wishes you will send a post back in three days say so and I will then give you further directions. An owl will appear sent your reply with it_

_Sincerely_

_R.A.B_

_Can this be the same R.A.B that took the Horcrux?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey- that took a long time for me to start writing this again but I finally have some ideas…if my dogs would just shut up I'd be able to concentrate. This is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it!

CHAPTER 2

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: Harry Potter 

_This is not a letter of well being although I am interested to know if you are well. The death of Albus Dumpledor has brought a great cloud of grief on myself. I have orders from him to help you in whatever way possible. Honoring my word I send you this letter to ask of you to come to me so I can help you. Your friends Hermione and Ron are welcome to come. Dumbledore had informed me that you three are almost inseparable. If you agree to my help and Dumbledore wishes you will send a post back in three days say so and I will then give you further directions. An owl will appear sent your reply with it_

_Sincerely_

_R.A.B_

_Can this be the same R.A.B that took the Horcrux?_

'What if this was all just one big trap? How could I be sure? Harry had been sitting on his bed pondering what he should do about this mysterious letter. 'This person who ever they are seems to have known Dumbledore. I really wish I had time to write to Ron and Hermione for advice.' He still had three days to think it over. In the three weeks Harry has been back he only mail he had received had been from Ron and Hermione. Writing down what he needed to tell them quickly and then copied it onto another paper. Harry hoped it would get to them in time; three days is not all that long considering Hedwig had two homes to get to. Harry got up and softly stroked Hedwig so she would wake up in a good mood. "Hey. Hedwig could you deliver these letters to Ron and Hermione please. And could you rush it, its an emergency." The snow-white owl simply hooted grabbed the letters from his had and took off through the window.

Harry looked in the mirror; for the first time this summer it seemed. His green eyes reflected light from the bedside table and shone twice as bright. His hair was spiky and wild not because he used gel and other such products but impossible stubbornly untamed. He had grown and his body was lined with subtle but noticeable muscle. He hadn't noticed when walking down the street the long lustful stares some women gave him (he's a little dense). Now he could faintly tell why the last year so many girls were attracted to him, not that being the chosen one didn't help.

Ginny had been entering his mind less and less now a days. At first he tried to send her owls and try to explain better but she just ignored them. Finally Ron sent him a post say that Ginny was right pissed off. Also that she no longer considered Harry to be the right guy for her but still wanted to be his friend in time. At first it came as a shock, but then realized he felt the same way. After all he still had Ron, Hermione and Ginnys friendship.

Late the next night Hedwig burst through the window landing on Harry's chest. The unexpected weight woke him from his dreamless slumber. "Wow girl! That was record timing. You amaze me sometimes" With those word the owl puffed out her chest and gave Harry and affectionate nip on the fingers. She dropped both letters on Harry's lap then left again to hunt for mice. Standing up he walked over to his dresser and put on his glasses all sleepiness leaving his body and mind. One letter was from Ron and the other from Hermione. Deciding to open Ron first he ripped off the tie and read it thoroughly not missing a single word.

Are you thinking of going? Isn't R.A.B. the initials of the person who found the locket? It could be a trick. But some things this person said couldn't have been known. I don't reckon the dark lord knows about R.A.B. or that his Horcrux was destroyed. If your going then I'm coming with you, So don't you dare snub me on any part of this! Hermione and I are planning on coming to the muggle house you live in on your birthday. Weather they agree to us staying there or not. Mum told the apparition tester to go there for our exam. She reckon you should warn the muggles that we are coming.

Ron had some good points even if his writing was hard to read. Now he was opening Hermiones.

Harry I don't know what you should do. Its almost impossible to tell weather it is the R.A.B that got the horcuxe or not. Dumbledore said Voldemort most likely wouldn't know if one were destroyed. Since you have the note they wrote to him it seems most unlikely that Voldemort know about R.A.B or the horcuxe. If your going I'm coming and so will Ron. Don't do anything stupid, your not alone in this fight Harry. Ron and I are coming to your home on your birthday. Did he tell you? Make sure you tell your aunt and uncle we are coming.

_-Hermione _

So Ron and Hermione are coming in a week and they both think he should meet this R.A.B fellow. Harry got a piece of parchment and wrote down two lines.

Yes. My friends and I will meet you 

_This had better not be a trap!_

_-Harry_

He left the note on the table and went back to bed. This time sleep was filled with dreams of an old powerful wizard who had lots of inside information on Voldemort.

The next morning harry woke up and quickly ate breakfast. He spent the rest of the morning in his room. R.A.B's owl was supposed to arrive sometime today. Four dementor attacks and two deaths were reported in the dayley (sp.?) profit. Nothing at all had been reported that Malfoy was a death eater. Snape however was known throughout the wizarding world as the man (slimeball) who killed Dumbledore. 'No doubt he's Voldemort right hand man now' Harry thought bitterly. His thoughts were interrupted by a spec of brown in the distance. Walking to the dresser and grabbing his letter, by the time had turned around the brown with black spotted owl was sitting on his bedroom windowsill. Hedwig looked undignified by the fact Harry was taking the letter off this owl's leg and replacing it with another. The messenger didn't even stop to rest but took off immediately after Harry attached the letter.

Harry sat on his bed and opened the letter ignoring the glares from Hedwig on her perch.

Assuming that you have accepted my offer. On August first there will be a porkey outside under the living room windowsill. I will be expecting you at six-o clock. Leave all you luggage in the middle of your room. Make sure the animals are in cages. To make sure there are no impersonators and you know it is me I will say rise Dumbledors army.

_-R.A.B_

That was that in one week's time he would meet this mysterious man. It was time to tell his aunt and uncle about their soon arriving guest. As Harry descended the steps he tried to recall a time he had company sleep over. Never. That was the answer. Entering the kitchen Harry saw his Aunt cleaning, Dudley and his uncle at the table on reading the paper the other eating (3 guesses, which is which).

"Ahem!" He made himself known.

"What do you want boy?" Uncle Vernon asked sharply.

"I would like to inform you that two of my friends from school are coming here on the thirty first. Harry gave no time for them to protest. "They are staying here and the next evening we are leaving"

"No they bloody well are not!" His Uncle shouted, " I will not have s couple of freaks in my house!"

"They will come with or without your permission. All three of us will be of age and legal to do magic. They are staying here for that one night!" HE didn't want a big argument right now. "After that we will leave and you won't have to worry I'm not coming back here after that."

"Is that right? How will you live? You've got no money, no job, and apparently no school."

"I have plenty of money and small fortune as it so happens. I also have a house incase you don't remember." Harrys voice now starting to rise. He chose this time to stride out and into his room for the remainder of the week,

**---END CHAPTER---**

Author- Hey sorry I just kinda left this story. I know this chapter and the one before was just a bunch of describing but I think its necessary. The next chapter will be a lot like this one but more talking Ron and Hermione come and they finally meet R.A.B! I don't expect it but I would really be grateful for dome feed back or advice or maybe just a hello. P.

P.S. I know in the first chapter I spelt Dumbledors name wrong but I am just too lazy to fix it, please forgive me.


End file.
